Two Lonely Souls Will Unite
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Chicha was a poor girl whose friends were her family and the streets were her home.After she goes missing for many months and finally returns what will become of her? And How is this going to affect the clan more importantly Brooklyn? BrookOC
1. Fallen Angel

Okay here is my new story for Gargoyles!!!!! It's a BrookOC okay?!?!?!? well let's get on with the story!!!!!

Lexington:You forgot the Disclaimer...

KenzanXLuver4eva:Oh thanks lex!!! Um Brooklyn could you do the honors?

Brooklyn: I guess. Veronica doesn't own Gargolyes she only owns Chicha,Leon,Harvey,Juan,Harlem,And Destiny

KenzanXLuver4eva:Please don't flame me if i get something wrong i'm not going by the series order!!!!

Azriel:Yeah! don't flame veronica or we will be forced to send Brooklyn!!!

KenzanXlover:How is everyone in my room at once?

Gen.U.Tech 11:35 P.M.

Alarms blared and red lights flashed furiously as Gaurds came by tens to a room labeled "Research and Development".There were shots from lasers heard and a loud roar that sounded much like a screech. A shadow-like figure came running through the door on all fours,but there was something different about this figure.It had wings! Wings like a bat,but this is all that was visible. Then and order was barked by one of the leading Gaurds

"Sevarius wants this one alive!!!!" The gaurds ran out of Gen.U.Tech and quickly jumped into cars seperating to find this creature or person.

St.Benedict Church 11:45 P.M.

There was strong wind tonight but not strong enough to knock something down. The sound of a draft could be heard as a figure fell upon the church balcony. A man clad in black with a white collar approached the figure with caution and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my what happened?" The figure began to stir and moaned in pain and sat up. "My child are you okay?" The figure looked back at the preist and the moonlight revealed the figures face. Light aqua skin with dark chocolate brown hair flowing all the way to the mid section. Female four horns protruding from her forehead two on each side of her brow. The most noticable features were the two wings jutting from her back and her eyes which were a soft light brown. She wore a torn black T-shirt ,brown Khaki pants held with a chain as a belt,and what used to be a pair of fingerless gloves. Which were now ripped because of a four fingered hand with sharp talons. She finally answered after much examination of her surroundings.

"Yes,I'm fine.But where am I?" The priest helped her up with much difficulty and said

"St.Benedict Church. May I ask your name?" The girl or creature nodded and said

"Chicha,and yourself?" The preist smiled and said

"Father Thomas." The two heard a gasp and a scream and they looked over to see one of the nuns standing there.

"What's wrong with her?" The girl now known as Chicha asked Father Thomas

"She's never seen one of your kind before." Chicha was now confused

"One of my..." she looked at her hands to see they weren't what she was expecting she hadn't noticed until now and screamed falling back in shock asking no one in particular." What happened to me?!" Father walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Do you have any friends?" Chicha thought for awhile and remembered but hesitated saying it.

"Elisa Maza,She's a detective.But I can't let her see me like this Father." The kind Preist looked at her in the eyes

"Child if she is your friend she will except you no matter your appearence." Chicha hung her head and said in reply

"If you say so Father." Father Thomas turned to the still stunned Sister and said

"Sister Dominic please get in contact with the police and ask to speak only to Elisa Maza. Tell her we have a friend of her's here at the Church." The nun now acknowledged as Sister Dominic nodded quickly and ran inside. Father Thomas helped Chicha off the ground once more and into the Church. Chicha looked at him curiously then asked.

"Why are you letting me into your Church I'm a monster!" Father looked to her sadly and said

"God's home is open to all who come to its doors or in your case balcony." This made Chicha smile the slightest bit.

Clock Tower 11:52 P.M.

The phone rang at the police department many people looking toward the source of the sound. Detective Elisa Maza called to speak to the person on the other line.

"Detective Elisa Maza here." She heard a frightened voice at the other end say

"T..This is Sister Dominic of the Benedict Church. I'm calling on behalf of one of your friends who seems to have a..appeared here at the church."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

St.Benedict Church 12:00 P.M.

There was a knock at the church door echoing off the walls letting all the people in it know there was someone there. Father Thomas walked up to it opening it to reveal Elisa Maza.

"I got a call about a friend of mine being here." The priest nodded and signaled one of the nuns to bring in the girl. As Elisa saw the wings she assumed it was one of gargoyles she knew but what she saw proved her wrong. Her eyes became skeptical as she eyed the gargoyle before her.

"Who are you?" Chicha looked down and then to Father Thomas with a saddened look.

"Father I told you i didn't want her to see me like this. I'm not who I was anymore." The preist shook his head disagreeing.

"Tell her who you are." The gargess looked to the detective and said

"It's me Elisa, it's Chicha." Elisa went wide-eyed and gasped

"No it can't be Chicha disappeared months ago." Chicha was now the one surprised but regained her melancholy appearance.

"That's why I was gone so long they turned me into this." Tears began falling down her aqua cheeks staining her skin. Then was when Elisa saw it.

"Chicha it really is you, but how?" Chicha turned to her tears blurring her vision.

"I don't know all I remember is walking out of the police station and then waking up on the Church balcony." Chicha burried her face in her now clawed hands. Elisa walked up to her cautiously placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Chicha it's about time you met some friends of mine." Chicha looked at her confused then said

"I'm not letting anyone else see me like this!" Elisa lulled her

"Chicha it'll be alright I promise." Chicha looked at her and was afraid but nodded her approval

"We're gonna need to glide there." Chicha looked confused

"Glide?" Elisa chuckled and grabbed one of her wings.

"What you think these babies are just for decoration?" Chicha half smiled and then asked

"How do I glide?" Elisa sighed

"This is gonna be a long night."

Clock Tower 12:25 P.M.

The gargess landed letting Elisa off of her back then said

"That was some ride." Elisa smiled and replied

"You're telling me.Wait here." Chicha nodded and sat on the ledge of the clock tower waiting for elisa's friends whom she didn't know about. All she knew is that it was strange for them to be living in the top of the clock tower wasn't it?

'Brooklyn's Point of View'

Elisa walked in from the front of the clock tower and Goliath greeted her imediately

"Elisa I thought you weren't coming tonight." Came from the crimson gargoyle

"I wasn't but I got a little surprise visit from a friend,and she needs your help." the whole clan looked her way Brooklyn asked

"Friend?" Elisa nodded and said

"Be easy though she's a bit jumpy right now and she isn't used to seeing gargoyles, so she might freak out a bit." they all walked out Brooklyn's mind on this mystery friend Elisa was talking about

'Regular Point of View'

Chicha heard footsteps and turned to the door her hair blowing in the night wind. She had long since cloaked her wings after learning she could. Elisa walked out first but Chicha almost went into shock as she saw other creatures that were like her walk out.

"Chicha, these are my friends Lexington, Broadway, Brooklyn, Hudson, Bronx, and this is Goliath."Elisa had pointed them all out for her. The dog like creature came up to her and was sniffing her freaking her out she was backing up forgetting she was on a ledge and fel but grabbing on to the stone ledge in time to catch herself. Elisa helped her over

"Geeze are you tring to give me a heart attack?" Chicha was stil in shocked but asked

"What are they?" Elisa chuckled

"Gargoyles, they're my friends." Chicha climbed down and they all came to gret her but they did it cautiously when Goliath came to welcome her she shrunk back a bit. Elisa chuckled

"That's Goliath." Chicha gulped

"Uh, I can tell I'd guess why they call him that." Elisa smiled and said

"Don't worry they won't hurt you." Chicha looked at Elisa then breathed. Now acting calm she said

"Well if Elisa says your okay then I'll believe her." Goliath gave a smile that to Chicha seemed out of character for him

"Welcome to our clan Chicha." she put out her hand

"Nice to be here Goliath." he shook her hand and Elisa spoke

"Chicha do you remember anything before you were like this?" Chiha shook her head.

"No like I said before all I remember is walking out of the Police station and then nothing. Then I woke up at that Church." Elisa looked at Chicha concerned

"Chich you gotta try and remember something." Chicha sighed

"Fine." she closed her eyes and thought and slowly the night she dissappered was unfolding before her.She began speaking

"I walked out of the police station after saying good-bye to you and matt. After that I met the guys and we went to go hang out at the arcade but some suspicious looking guy was infront of it. He started asking us if we liked gargoyles or something liked that. Destiny started saying yeah that thy were cool then some more guys came out of the alley and dragged us away. The last thing I remember is some weird guy sticking a needle in my arm." Chicha opened her eyes and looked at Elisa.

"Do you remember what the guy looked like?" Chicha shook her head

"No, but they dragged us all there Elisa if I showed up shouldn't have they?" Elisa thought and said

"I'll look for any unusual gargoyle sightings but for now Chicha I want you to stay here. I'm gonna try and go on what you gave me." Chicha nodded and Elisa left, leaving Chicha to get aquainted with the other gargoyles. The small green one came up to her along with the fat light blue one and the red one. The little guy was the one who spoke first

"Hi I'm Lexington." Chicha smiled trying to be polite

"Thanks for re-introducing yourself I was kinda gone when Elisa did." The big blue one asked

"So you were human before?" Chicha looked at him and scracthed her head

"Yeah, that's what I remember." The red one talked next.

"Well, I'm Brooklyn. So you think we're cool?" Chicha smirked

"Well actually my friend Destiny thinks you're cool I just thought it would be awsome to fly but these wings only glide so that really killed the dream." The crimson gargoyle laughed a bit and said

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Chicha smiled

"You know, once you get past apperances I guess you guys _are_ kinda cool."

**Well There it is!!! R&R!!**

**1. Pronounced-Chee ch**


	2. My Friends ARE my family

**KenzanXLuver4eva: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! But my computer broke down on me and it had the second chapter of Two Lonely Souls Will Unite but after so long I decided to start over!! Well let's get to it!!!**

**Lexington: Disclaimer…..**

**KenzanXLuver4eva: Uhhhh oops Well ermm Broadway your turn!!!**

**Broadway: Veronica doesn't own gargoyles she only owns Chicha, Harvey, Harlem, Juan, Leon, Dominic, and Destiny.**

**Brooklyn: Rate and review guys come on it's a story about ME.**

**Lex: Someone's getting a big ego….**

**KenzanXLuver4eva: WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY ROOM?!?!? **

* * *

The night wind blew through chocolate brown and white locks. Chicha stood outside viewing the city from the clock tower Brooklyn at her right. She usually would be happy about the view and how beautiful it was, but she just couldn't shake the fact that everything had been taken from her in only a night. Her family, her humanity was all stolen from her. The crimson gargoyle racked his brain for ideas to get the new gargess to come out of her funk. He wanted to break the ice, the tension, the silence, but he failed the lump in his throat would only allow him to stand there with her. The silence was broken by a sound of clawed feet coming out onto the edge of the clock tower. Chicha stood dumbfounded at their antics and stepped back her eyebrow raised. It was only then that Brooklyn looked out and noticed the sun peeking out from the horizon. The clan posed on the ledge as Chicha finally opened her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Her question was immediately answered as the large figures turned to stone. She went wide-eyed and felt a pain within her chest. She leapt over the edge and opened her wings and glided crookedly and weakly to the next roof and continued this many rooftops later. She soon grew tired and fatigue wouldn't let her move. She pounded her fists against the concrete roof creating two small craters in the stone. Chicha looked up and saw the sky mixed with pinks and purples as the sun was beginning to retreat. She panted heavily and ran her talons through her chocolate brown hair. She sobbed only once before wiping her face and laying her arm on her shoulder and looking out and watched the sun retreat from the Manhattan Sky. Chicha then slowly got up and found her way back to the clock tower and as she reached it she saw that the stone figures of the clan were no longer there. She darted into the clock tower only to find them inside talking to Elisa Chicha tackled the nearest gargoyle which happened to be Goliath as she screamed with joy.

"Thank that big dude in the sky! oh my god I was so freaked I thought you guys were toast and it was all my fault I'm so glad!!" Elisa chuckled and patted Chicha's back

"Sorry about that I guess I forgot to tell you they turn stone in the day." Chicha let go of the monstrous gargoyle and glared at Elisa.

"Ya Think!" Chicha flopped to the floor and sighed. Her gaze went from the ceiling of the clock tower to Elisa. "So you find out about any new gargoyles been seen yet Elisa?" She waited in anticipation only to have her hopes crushed as Elisa shook her head. Then was when Goliath spoke.

"We must begin our patrol of the city." Chicha rose an eyebrow

"Patrol, what patrol?" Goliath looked to her and replied in that deep rumbling voice

"Every night we do a patrol the city and give our help to any who may need it." Lexington walked up to Chicha and stated excitedly

"Yeah we catch the bad guys basically!" Chicha shrugged

"I guess I get it. Go out catch bad guys sounds fun."

"It is! You can come with me, Brooklyn, and Broadway!" Chicha shrugged again.

"Sure that is if you guys wanna be slowed down by the almighty flightless girl." Elisa scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah she's not too good of a glider yet. That was one _exciting_ ride if you catch my drift." Chicha could feel heat creep onto her cheeks as she turned away from everyone. Brooklyn took her hand and led her outside with Broadway and Lexington following behind them.

"We'll teach you!" Lexington said excitement plain in his voice.

"Naw that's okay I'm fine I'll learn eventually." Brooklyn and Broadway nodded and took hold of each arm and jump off the ledge with Chicha in tow. She let out a small shriek and shut her eyes tight until she heard Lexington yell toward her

"Open your wings!" She did so and felt the wind's current beneath her bat like wings. A half smile came to her face as she enjoyed the sensation of the wind through her hair. The gargoyles holding her soon let their grip loosen and she glided on her own, but as soon as she felt the safe zone slip away she began to swerve and soon started to fall. She didn't even have the ability to scream as she plummeted toward the New York streets. She began to think only of herself becoming street pizza. She closed her eyes as I ready to meet her fate when she felt herself fall into a pair of strong arms, and she began to get her breath back. She opened her eyes to meet the face of the crimson gargoyle. She began to blush right now wishing her skin was the shade of his. He landed on a roof and let her down. She sighed and cloaked her wings.

"I'm never going to get this I wasn't built to fly." Brooklyn grabbed her wing and shook it.

"Well you are now; all you have to do is keep trying. You'll be flying in no time!" Chicha looked at him in the eyes.

"You really believe that?" He nodded a small graced upon his beak. Chicha opened her wings once again with new found confidence. "Alright let's do this!!" She tried herself to jump off the roof of the building, and she felt the current of the wind beneath her wings when she felt herself about to waver a clawed hand helped her to keep going.

By the end of the night Chicha could fly straight, turn, tail spin, and everything the guys had taught her. She was now doing a real patrol with them laughing and talking about different things and actually getting to know the trio.

"Yes finally someone else who appreciates the weird combination!" Broadway said as Chicha laughed at the disgusted expression on Brooklyn and Lexington's faces.

"I know who _doesn't_ love vanilla ice cream on French fries?" Chicha let out another small giggle before she heard a crash and looked down to see four or five kids in an alley way two with guns and two with pipes Chicha immediately dived down and tackled two and got up with a gun pointed to her face. She chuckled as she looked up to the familiar face.

"What gonna shoot me Dee?" She smirked and he shook the gun at her

"How do you know my name?!" Chicha pushed the gun away from her face and snatched it breaking it with her inhuman strength.

"I told you never to bother the kids on my turf Dee." Dee stepped back and Chicha stepped forward her eyes glowing dangerously red and a jaguar like growl emanating from her throat.

"Ch…Chicha?" Chicha smiled almost evilly and pushed him back into the wall his boys too scared to move.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!! Dear Broadway tell him what he's won!" Then the trio swooped in and tied the four up Broadway replying.

"Jail time." Chicha turned to the bruised kid and kneeled toward him the kid scurrying backward against a wall.

"Please don't kill me!!" Chicha touched the kids cheek

"It's me Danni, Chicha. Don't worry we won't hurt you." The kid looked up and into the female gargoyle's eyes and quickly tackled her into a hug.

"Chicha! Please don't leave again please!! Dee and his gang have taken over your turf and they bully everyone! It hasn't been the same without you!!" Chicha patted his back and picked him up a look of worry coming to her face as she felt how cold and thin Danni was. She turned around and looked at the trio.

"Guys let's go." Brooklyn looked at Danni, Chicha not even taking notice. "Danni hold on tight to my neck okay?" Danni nodded as Chicha climbed the brick wall until she reached halfway to see the trio still on the ground. "You guys coming or what?"

"Um Yeah Chicha we're coming." She climbed to the top and held Danni till Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington caught up and all five set out for the clock tower.

As they touched down Elisa came out and saw Chicha with child in hand.

"Chicha what are doing, that's dangerous how do you know he won't go telling everyone there are gargoyles up here?" Chicha kept her hold on Danni as she stared defiantly at Elisa.

"I trust my friends with secrets Elisa not much I can say for you. Plus No one would believe him anyway no one ever will believe people like us." As thundering footsteps were heard Danni clutched to Chicha and the trio went scurrying to Goliath's side. He eyed the child and Chicha just looked back holding him close to her.

* * *

**Well that's the end people!!! Again sorry I took so long with it I just now got inspiration!!!! R&R please thankies!!!!**


End file.
